Healing Scars
by AndSoIWrote
Summary: Dean has a hard time dealing with scars that won't heal. Cass is willing to help... until things turn awry. Dean/Cass. Destiel. It's fluffy, like warm apple pie. Featuring my best friend who you may have heard of, BestShipDestiel, who is seriously the Cass to my Dean.


Castiel looked curiously at the tawdry television set sitting on the hotel dresser. "Dean?" Castiel tilted his head as the hunter peered out of the bathroom, a toothbrush poking slightly out of his mouth. "Does this Redbull really give you wings?"

"Cass, you know that's just a crappy slogan to get you to buy the damn product," he replied gruffly, spitting into the sink. He used the back of his toothbrush to scrape the excess paste before turning to sit next to Cass on the bed. "Look, see that dude," he said gesturing to one of the men in the main title sequence wearing thick 70's glasses and tight pants, "he couldn't get laid even if he did have wings."

Castiel nodded slightly at Dean's comment. "I guess." He reached for the remote, flipping through the channels absent mindedly while Dean turned his attention to his hands, examining a cut that hadn't healed right.

"Cass, do you think you could work a little angel hoodoo on this?"

The angel looked down at Dean's hand and took it in his own, a flush of heat running its way up his spine. "There," Cass said a moment after, dropping Dean's hand and focused back on the TV, trying to keep the blush from his face.

Dean tilted his head, a bemused look plastered on his face. "But Cass... um, the cut's still there." Cass glanced down, feigning an eyebrow lift.

"Huh, that's peculiar," he replied musingly. Dean handed him his arm again and Cass began to work softly, running his fingers over the contours of his palm, so rough and worn, yet so warm and slender. He began to wonder how he went through life before his arrival. He didn't want to think he stumbled around helplessly blind and dependent on everyone else but at the same time it didn't hurt to think he had.

"Cass?"

"Hmm?"

"What... are you doing?"

"What?" he asked curiously. Dean tossed him an indignant look.

"The cut's on the front of my hand."

Castiel flipped Dean's hand over and looked at the scratch. "I had to study your hand and make sure something wasn't blocking my healing power," Castiel muttered.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Well is there?"

Cass chose not to reply and concentrated on the rough scar, watching as the skin knit back across Dean's hand in microseconds. "There." Castiel let go of Dean's hand for the second time, not meeting the hunter's gaze.

"Why didn't it work the first time then?" Dean asked, staring at the angel beside him.

Cass turned halfway away from Dean, "I guess I was distracted."

"Huh," Dean nodded, pursing his lips, unsure of the angel's word. "If it's not too much to ask," he paused, peeling his shirt halfway up to show Cass a long scar running from his left breast to the bottom of his ribs, "you think this can heal?" Cass swallowed hard and nodded reluctantly, his hands moving over the inflicted area. Dean's torso was taut, as he imagined, and incredibly warm. He retracted a little when he first touched the abrasion, wary of awkward tension. He began to trace his fingers on the long line until he reached the bottom and took a long sigh, as if exhausted from the exertion of his power. Truth was that he was nervous as hell. He was even more nervous when Dean had gestured to a crack on his lip which seemed fairly minor, leading him to believe he was only toying with him.

Dean smiled inwardly as the angel tried to hide the blush that was spreading across his face. Castiel leaned in, pressing his fingertips hesitantly across Dean's chapped lips. Dean stared into the angel's cool ice eyes and, without thinking, kissed Cass's fingers. Castiel's eyes widened and he started to get up off the bed when Dean grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into his lap.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked quietly. "I still have some scars that need healing."

Castiel shifted awkwardly against Dean and turned his gaze into the hunter's emerald flecked butterscotch gaze. "Where?" he asked nervously.

Dean carefully grabbed Cass's healing hand again and ran it underneath his shirt and finally resting over his steady heartbeat. "Here."

Castiel shook his head doubtfully, "I'm not sure I can heal something like this."

"I think you can," Dean smiled and leaned in, his lips softly pressing against Castiel's own. Castiel stiffened before relaxing into the hunter's embrace, working his tongue into Dean's mouth rather skillfully. Dean ran his hands up the angels back, feeling the arch of Cass's shoulder blades against the warm trench coat. Cass moaned in sheer pleasure, finally receiving what he's been after for years. His name escaped from his wet lips multiple times before Dean answered. "Yes?"

Cass moved his hands to his soft cheeks. "You don't know how long I've wanted this..." Dean returned planting a rapturous kiss on his lips again before biting lightly down his neck.

Cass bit his lip and pressed his hands against Dean's chest, pushing him down against the bed.

"Dean," Cass sighed again, moving his hands to unbutton Dean's shirt.

Dean smiled and ran his fingers across Cass's face, "Yeah?"

Castiel bit the inside of his cheek and spit out the words that had been burning a hole in his heart since he met Dean Winchester: "I love you."

Dean removed his lips to fixate his stare on the angel. Those eyes, he thought, so penetrating and hard to shift away from. "I love you too, Cass." Cass's eyes widened, shocked to hear him say those five words. Dean was his everything; if he hadn't responded, he might have clipped his own wings with a switchblade. After all, it would hurt much less.

"You're perfection," Cass breathed, pulling him into him again.

Dean laughed through his lips. "I wouldn't say that."

Castiel shook his head at Dean and kissed his neck slowly. "Dean you are perfection. I have watched you go through everything you have gone through, and I have seen you come out on top, no matter what the price. You are stronger than anyone I have ever met, in Heaven or on Earth."

Dean smiled, leaning in for a warm embrace. He chuckled to himself as he realized a very pertinent detail; Cass didn't need to heal any of his other scars because had already healed the one place that needed it most: his soul.


End file.
